


The Death Dealers.. And the Bunny.

by Shrewlike_Hiveling



Series: Decay & Allie AU [1]
Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: Allie sticks out in Decay like a sore thumb, The AU where Allie is in Decay, They all care about eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrewlike_Hiveling/pseuds/Shrewlike_Hiveling
Summary: They are Decay.Rosemary, Abyss, Steve and AllieThe Death Dealers.Three of them deemed insane,The fourth deemed their victim.But it's nothing like that.Decay are all family, the Bunny included.





	1. Family

The Decay made themselves at home in the rafters.

Steve and Abyss sat together and discussed their plans for the Tag Team Titles, 

Rosemary talked to herself about vengeance while laying sprawled on the ground,

And Allie examined her gear for damage from what had previously occurred.

 

It was all too easy.  
Allie had gotten in through working for Maria.

Maria treated her like dirt, of course, but Decay fixed that problem..

 

It had went too far that day.

Rosemary could see that it had hurt Decay's bunny more than usual..

So they struck.

 

Everyone thought they were here to attack the injured bunny

Until that moment.

Where she had held her hand.

"Decay, Decay.." Rosemary began,

 

"..Decay!" The Bunny finished, mimicking the demon's growly tone.

 

Decay is a family.

And nobody is left behind.

 

Not Abyss, not Steve, Not Rosemary,

And not the bunny.


	2. Battle Paint & Ritual Grounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Decay don battle paint and travel to ritual grounds.

"Demon, why does everyone wear facepaint?"

"It is battle paint, Bunny!"

"Oh, okay! Can I have some?"

"Of course you can.."

 

And Allie paints her face with the rest of the Decay.

She matched her paint with that of Abyss, Rosemary and Steve.

 

They head into their stolen truck.

Not to Cameron this time, but out into the nearby forest.

 

Allie isn't quite sure why, but she trusts Rosemary enough to know it's for a good reason.

 

With Abyss in the driver's seat, Rosemary beside him and Steve with Allie at the back,

They chat about all kinds of things.

Swedish Fish and Coffee,  
Carnivals,  
Violence,  
Spells,  
Spells to summon coffee or Swedish Fish..  
Violent spells..

This lovely conversation ends only when they stop at the centre of the forest.

 

Where everything is laid out.

A circle of candles,

Matches,

And now some books, as Rosemary sets them on the smooth ground.

Abyss removes his jacket and places it down on the ground to sit on, while Steve places a small basket down and joins him.

 

Steve moves up, tapping the spot beside him.

"Oh, okay!" Allie beamed as she joined Steve and Abyss.

 

Meanwhile, Rosemary has settled herself cross-legged near the group with one of the books, with the title 'Diablos Cantamen".

 

Steve has busied himself with watching the flame of one of the matches he'd taken.

Abyss and Allie are both watching Rosemary's actions.

She wordlessly shut her book, dangling it just close enough to Steve's match to set it alight.

Then, she tossed it in the centre of the circle of candles and let it burn to ashes.

 

"Thank you for.. accompanying us to do this." Rosemary murmurs just loudly enough to be heard.


	3. Decay comes for everyone, by choice or by force.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the point of view of Rosemary - What exactly transpired when Laurel and Sienna decided to start attacking the bunny?

The Bunny certainly has a knack for getting herself into trouble.

 

Well, to be fair to her, she didn't sign up for any of this.

 

She had just worked for Maria.

Allie hadn't anticipated paying for it in beatings from the Skunk and the Lush.

 

But that won't happen anymore..

Not if Decay can help it.

 

The Lush had struck first, the bunny guarding her face rather than counter-attacking.

Strike after strike,

Blow after blow to the stomach and ribs.

 

And the Skunk had joined in with glee.

She too had beaten her bunny,

And still she had tried desperately to guard parts of her body rather than countering.

 

Until, like some sort of Guardian Demon, Rosemary had come.

The Shadow couldn't bear the sight of this, and neither could her brothers  
.

So she came.

 

She had Spat mist upon the Skunk, beaten the Lush as the Lush had beaten her bunny so many times..

Steve and Abyss had made themselves known then, to ensure she wasn't outnumbered.

Their caring natures.. They cared for the bunny just as Rosemary did.

Just as the hive cares for all under its' blackened wing.

 

Rosemary put out her hand,

And her Bunny took it.

 

"Decay threatens anyone who threatens the hive.." Rosemary spoke.

 

"The Hive hears those who call out for aid.. And Decay answers."

 

And all four speak in unison;

"Decay,"

 

"Decay.."

 

"..Decay!"


End file.
